Embodiments relate to refrigeration equipment. More specifically, embodiments relate to vehicle refrigeration equipment having a liquid heat rejection system.
Conventional refrigeration units for chilling food and beverages used in vehicles such as aircraft and other galley food service systems include vapor cycle systems that use a fluid refrigerant to chill air for circulation in a compartment that stores food and beverages. In general, vapor cycle systems for refrigeration units are designed to maintain set temperatures as required for steady state heat loads. Typically, such conventional refrigeration units reject heat into air local to the refrigeration units via an air-cooled condenser.